


Pictures With Santa

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas fic, Cuddling with cocoa, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: It is said only the lucky few will ever get the chance to see fate's writing on their skin. They say that every human soul has a perfect match, a soulmate who makes them whole, but that is where the problems lie; humans are fragile creatures and can easily pass away without ever meeting their soulmate.This is why people came to believe in reincarnation, that a soul will continuously be reborn, over and over again in hopes of being alive the same time as their destined match. So when Shiro was 4 and his fingers began to mysteriously change colors, quickly splotching up his hands, arms, legs, and even chest his family was delighted.





	Pictures With Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shancd Support Squad Exchange for Mori! I hope you like it!  
> This spanish in it! I suggest copy and pasting this guide so you can read as you go if you don't know spanish.  
> Also thank you to Cam & Milán for the translations.  
> Hi! I'm Lance! - Holy, soy Lance.  
> My name is Shiro - Mi nombre es Shiro.  
> Shiro! You can talk back! I am so excited! - Shiro, puedes responder! Estoy emocionado.  
> I only know English, I am trying to learn Spanish. Will you wait for me? - Solo se ingles, estoy tratando de aprender Español. Esperarias por mi?  
> Yes! - ¡Si!  
> Let’s teach each other how to speak. - Nos enseñamos como hablar.  
> You'll teach me English? - Me enseñas hablar inglés?  
> We can teach each other! - ¡Podemos aprender del uno del otro!  
> How old are you? - ¿Cuantos años tienes?  
> Oh my god, I'm only fifteen! - ¡Ay dios mio! Solo tengo quince años.  
> I want to be a teacher. - Quiero ser un maestro.  
> You go to Altea University, right? - ¿Vas a la universidad de Altea?  
> Why? - ¿Por qué?  
> Getting Blue legally into the place was the most aggravating part. - Haciendo los tramites para poder tener a Blue conmigo fue lo mas moltesto.  
> What did you decide on? - ¿Qué decidiste?  
> only I'll be teaching spanish. - Voy a dar classes de Español  
> I am. - Yo soy.  
> We should go together. - Deberíamos ir juntos  
> Hello, Lance - Hola, Lance.  
> I learned Spanish because you are my soulmate. - Aprendi Espanol por que eres mi alma gemla.  
> Too late, stay here. - Es demasiado tarde, quedate aqui.  
> Good - Bien

It is said only the lucky few will ever get the chance to see fate's writing on their skin. They say that every human soul has a perfect match, a soulmate who makes them whole, but that is where the problems lie; humans are fragile creatures and can easily pass away without ever meeting their soulmate. 

This is why people came to believe in reincarnation, that a soul will continuously be reborn, over and over again in hopes of being alive the same time as their destined match. So when Shiro was 4 and his fingers began to mysteriously change colors, quickly splotching up his hands, arms, legs, and even chest his family was delighted. 

As he grew older he started drawing pictures along his skin, delighted when sometimes other scribbles would appear on his skin along his own. He would draw a sun and his soulmate would add clouds, he would draw a flower and would get back an oblong circle with spots he assumed to be a ladybug. 

When Shiro turned seven he decided to try something different, and picking up a pen he as carefully as he could wrote onto his skin.

_Hi Im Shiro._

He was sad when all he got back was a doodle he thinks is a snake… or a worm… or maybe just a ribbon? Either way, it wasn’t words. Shiro stopped trying after that, only adding to doodles on his skin half the time they appeared. 

When Shiro was twelve his skin was graced with letters for the second time in his life. Shiro was delighted as he saw the large bubbly letters slowly appear on his flesh, but his joy quickly turned to disappointment when he realized he couldn’t understand the words. 

_Holy, soy Lance._

Shiro went home that day and held his arm out to his grandmother who smiled softly at him and with a pat to his head she said she would help him soon. 

When Shiro was thirteen his grandmother hired him a tutor. When Shiro questioned her because he got all straight A's she said it was for a subject he hadn’t taken in school yet. On the first day of tutoring Shiro understood as the first thing the tutor taught him was basic greetings in Spanish.

Shiro was overly delighted when he saw the tutor write out the words he had seen on his arm only a year before, that night after dinner he scrambled to write out.

_Mi nombre es Shiro._

_Shiro, puedes responder! Estoy emocionado._

Shiro frowned down at his arm. He had a lot of studying to do. 

Two days later he made his tutor show him how to write out the words he needed, and he didn’t even wait for the tutor to finish teaching before he was pulling out a pen and scribbling the words out on his arm.

_Solo se ingles, estoy tratando de aprender Español. Esperarias por mi?_

_¡Si!_

When Shiro was fourteen he came up with an idea. With the help of his tutor he made sure to write the words out properly to make his suggestions. 

_Nos enseñamos como hablar._

_Me enseñas hablar inglés?_

_¡Si!_

That began the back and forth. Shiro used the dictionary his tutor helped him pick out and every time his soulmate would send him a word he would send it back in English.

When Shiro was sixteen his soulmate sent him a very excited message. 

_I got English dictionary!_

_¡Podemos aprender del uno del otro!_

Two years passed of the two talking back and forth, happily telling each other words as one would think of them, and carrying on conversations on the side, but keeping details of their life a secret. When Shiro turned eighteen their relationship changed. 

_I'm graduating high school soon, I wish you could see my graduation._

_Graduating? ¿Cuantos años tienes?_

_Oh right, we never talk about ourselves. I'm eighteen. How old are you?_

_¡Ay dios mio! Solo tengo quince años. Lucky getting out of school._

Shiro laughs down at the words fading away on his arm before replying.

_I’m going to college, Lance. Quiero ser un maestro._

_What do you want to teach?_

Shiro's smile is soft as he writes his answer out.

_English._

* * *

_Hey Shiro, ¿Vas a la universidad de Altea?_

_Yeah, ¿Por qué?_

_Well... you know how I took a semester off of school after I graduated?_

_Yeah?_

_That was so I could get all the paperwork done, and get settled in my new apartment without the added stress of school. Haciendo los tramites para poder tener a Blue conmigo fue lo mas moltesto._

_Oh? So you're starting college after the holidays? ¿Qué decidiste?_

_I've decided to become a teacher too, Voy a dar classes de Español. It's a good thing Altea has such a good teaching program._

Shiro drops his pen, scrambling to pick it up he smacks his head on his desk causing himself to recoil back nearly tipping his chair. He snatches up the pen and ignoring the pain in his head quickly writes on his arm.

_You're at Altea?_

_Yo soy. And I found this great flyer on campus where the local mall is doing pet photos with Santa. Deberíamos ir juntos._

_Yes, absolutely. Black needs to see Santa._

Looking down at his arm Shiro's heart fills with nerves. His soulmate is here, and he's going to meet him. Turning to his bed he points his pen at the ball of dark fur curled up on it. “Don’t you mess this up for me.”

Black reaches up and with a glare smacks the pen out of his hand before curling back up to sleep. Shiro doesn’t even care, spinning around the room in his office chair practically giggling in delight. Words slowly appear on his arm. 

_Great, It's a date._

* * *

Shiro sighs, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater, a deep purple with a cat on it wearing a Santa hat and adorned with the words Meowy Catmas, barely resisting the urge to pace the overcrowded mall. He was early. His fear of making Lance wait for him outweighing all sense of reason as he arrived at the mall a full half hour early. Black sat on the cold tile, tail swishing in annoyance any time someone came up and cooed at her. Shiro knew she would never attack anyone, but that didn’t make him feel any better as she pinned her ears back as a small child grabbed a fistful of her fur.

Telling the mother it was okay Shiro quickly freed his cat, intending to let her climb onto his shoulder for safety when he heard someone gasp. Turning to look in the direction of the gasps he heard another and then a yelp of surprise. Just as Shiro had himself turned to face the parting crowd of shoppers he found himself instead facing the ceiling, a heavy pressure bearing down on his chest as his face was quickly assaulted with a large, drool covered tongue.

Loud laughter fills the air, drawing ever closer as Shiro pushes at the wall of muscle he determines to be a dog, wrangling it off of his chest so he can sit up and wipe at the drool now coating his face. Pouting at his inner turmoil being interrupted by dog drool Shiro looks up at the laughing man and freezes. 

The first thing he notices is his sweater, a bright blue adorned with white snowflakes and a huge grinning pit bull face on it. The pit on his sweater had antlers on adorned with lights that actually flashed merrily making the man's blue eyes sparkle with barely contained tears of laughter. Shiro snaps his jaw shut, quickly realizing he's gaping but the man looked so good and his brown curls look so soft Shiro hopes upon all hopes that this is Lance standing before him because he wants so bad to have the opportunity to bury his fingers in those curls. 

“Sorry Shiro, I couldn’t resist.” Lance's grin is infectious as he leans over to scratch along the dog beside them's head causing her to wag her tail in excitement, tongue lulling out the side of her mouth. “Blue just wanted to say hi, didn't ya girl?”

Shiro stares from his seat on the ground for much longer than is polite before shaking himself back into reality and pushing to his feet. “Lance.” It comes out much softer, more breathy than Shiro meant it. 

Lance looks startled, eyes widening as his cheeks turn an adorable dark pink and he finally looks up at Shiro. He opens his mouth soundlessly twice before finally speaking. “Hey.”

Shiro nearly melts reaching forward to brush a hair out of Lance's eye, taking a step closer. “Hola, Lance.”

Eyes drifting closed Lance leans into the hand, startling when it shifts to muss his hair with a violent twitch of Shiro's wrist. Shiro's laughter fills the air as he turns, snatching up Black and running towards the line to see Santa. Blue gives a bark of excitement before bouncing quickly up to keep pace with Shiro leaving Lance behind to sputter as he tried to fix his hair. 

“GET BACK HERE AND FIX WHAT YOU'VE DONE TAKASHI SHIROGANE!” Lance moves easily through the crowd after them, catching up just as Shiro reaches the line, trying to pout through the grin still plastered on his face. “I worked hard making myself look good for you and you mess it up in two minutes of seeing me.”

“Lance you're my soulmate, you'll always look good to me.” Shiro gives Lance an unimpressed look as he helps Black up onto his shoulders. 

“Are you saying that just because we’re soulmates, or because you actually think I look good?” Lance looks shy, refusing to look up at Shiro as a blush tints his cheeks and ears. 

Reaching his hand down Shiro cups Lance's cheek, thumb tracing over the pink apple of his cheekbone as he smiles softly down at him. “Lance,Aprendi Espanol por que eres mi alma gemla. Everything that came after that, including my love for you and how seeing you took my breath away more than your very heavy dog standing on my lungs, all of that was because of you, the person. Not you my soulmate.”

Lance looks startled, blue eyes wide and sparkling with unshed tears. Just as he opens his mouth to respond someone clears their throat loudly startling them apart. The attendant to Santa stands looking at them, brow raised as she taps one bell-tipped toe. “Are you two quite finished?”

Recovering first Lance grins, stepping forward and calling for Blue to follow. “Absolutely, come on Blue, it's time for our first family photo.”

Shiro snickers and follows, settling Black in Santa's lap before stepping away, clicking her training device to draw her attention to him behind the camera. Lance comes up beside him, grinning as he wraps his arms around Shiro's bicep and watches his dog sit perfectly a huge grin on her face, waiting. “You know family photos are supposed to include the whole family.”

“Don’t you sass me Shirogane, I want this picture.” Lance doesn't look away as he watches Blue lift a paw and tilt her head oh-so-cutely. Deciding to show off a little himself Shiro clicks the button twice and smiles brightly as Black stands on her hind legs, eyes bright as she waves a paw in the air just in time to get the shot. 

They were then handed a card and quickly ushered away to the area where they could purchase their pictures, selecting the ones they liked the most Shiro slapped Lance's credit card away and forked over the $60 to get them all. 

As they walked away, pictures tucked away in an envelope clutched safely in Lance’s arms Shiro realized their dilemma. They didn’t have plans after this, they literally only planned to meet for Santa. Shifting awkwardly Shiro looked around hoping for some idea of what to do. “COFFEE!!”

Lance squawks, jumping and turning startled eyes over to Shiro. “What the heck, Shiro?”

“Sorry.” Shiro guiltily looked to the side. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the café and get some coffee.”

“Are you asking me on a date Shiro?” Lance gave a coy look, bumping his hip against Shiro’s.

Shiro could feel his cheeks darken as he nodded, nervously glancing over to take in Lance’s grin. “I would love to continue our date Shiro, but no café is going to let us in with our fur children.” Shiro could feel himself slouching, lip jutting out in a pout as Lance continues. “But… I do live nearby, and I have a lovely selection of novelty coffee mugs just waiting to be filled with hot chocolate.”

Making a purposefully perverse face Shiro winks at Lance. “Are you trying to bring me home on the first date, Lance.”

“Oh my god, you old pervert. Forget it, nevermind. I'm going home.” Lance stomps off, Blue happily bounding beside him. Laughing Shiro jogs to catch up, bumping his hip lightly with Lance's. “Following me home like a lost dog now, Shiro?”

“Not at all, I was invited after all.” Ignoring his nerves Shiro wraps an arm around Lance's shoulder, relaxing when Lance presses closer into his embrace. “Besides, I have to make sure this apartment is safe for my most important person.”

“Well, Blue is quite important.” Lance looks up at Shiro with his own wink, his cheeks a bright red. Shiro smiles softly, pulling Lance impossibly closer to his side as they walk out of the mall into the cold, Black quickly snuggling into the collar of his coat.

* * *

Shiro paces. He made jokes on his way here sure but now that he's inside of Lance’s apartment he's nervous. Beyond nervous, really. He tried to play it off when they first arrived, glancing around the small apartment still littered with open boxes from Lance’s move, but once Lance left the room he was done for. He contemplated sitting on the couch, a beat up lumpy multicolored mess covered in patches that looked new, but he couldn’t will himself to do anything but pace.

So here he was, pacing, his hands nervously fidgeting with his sweater as Black hops off his shoulder and settles in on a large cushion placed next to the furnace vent. Shiro tries to stop, to look at framed photos of Lance's family hanging on the wall, or a beautiful painting of a beach over his couch, but all he can concentrate on is the fact that he's here in Lance’s apartment. He's finally able to see his soul mate, to touch and hold him. The mystery of their original decision to not exchange social medias or phone numbers, to leave everything a surprise, is solved, and Lance is way out of Shiro's league. 

_Maybe I can just… pretend to go to the bathroom and sneak out the window._ Shiro looks forlorn down the hall where Lance gestured about the bathroom being before heading through the open doorway into the kitchen. _No, it would be too suspicious if I took Black into the bathroom with me, and I can’t leave her. Plus we're on the fourth floor…_

“-ro… _SHIRO!_ ” Startling Shiro turns wide eyes to look at Lance who is standing right next to him, a worried pinch in his brows. “You okay? You kind of zoned out there and now you look like a rabbit about to run from a wolf.”

Shaking his head free of negative thoughts Shiro smiles down at Lance. “Are you a wolf, Lance McClain?” 

Lance takes a moment, tapping his chin as if in thought before grinning and stepping closer, pressing his hands on Shiro's chest. “Maybe I was in a past life, you do look mighty delicious to me, Mr. Bunny.” 

They both laugh as Lance pushes Shiro backwards and onto the couch, giving him no time to settle into the new position before he's draped himself across his lap and snuggled into his neck. “You know there is a whole couch here, Lance.”

“Mmm yeah but you’re more comfortable.” Lance waves his hand in the air. “Gimme your phone.”

“What?”

“Your phone, Shiro. Now that I'm touching you our keep the mystery ban is void. So give it here so I can add myself on everything.” Lance waves his hand again and Shiro concedes, placing his phone into Lance's hand, watching nervously as Lance easily guesses his password, the date his first soul marks appeared, and unlocks his phone. 

Eyes trailing from the phone Shiro watches Lance’s soft smile as he flips through Shiro's phone and relaxes. He settles into the lumpy couch, a hand coming up to rest on Lance’s thigh pulling him in closer and making Lance's smile twitch slightly bigger. 

“Smile!” Lance's voice cuts through Shiro’s thoughts as he looks wide eyed up at his phone, Lance snuggling in closer to take a selfie. Cackling at the result and sending it to what Shiro hoped was himself on Snapchat. He quickly holds up the phone again and Shiro actually smiles this time, pulling Lance against him and posing, but just as Lance is about to snap the picture a high pitch whistle startles them both to stare wide eyed towards the kitchen door. “Oh! The cocoa!” 

Jumping up Lance scurries out of the room, throwing Shiro’s phone on the couch beside him. Shiro smiles, watching him leave before picking up his phone looking at the picture of two boys with wide eyes and pink cheeks before saving it and locking his screen. He'll set it as his background later.

The sweet scent of hot chocolate wafted through the air as Lance came back into the room, carefully balancing two large mugs on an unopened box before grabbing the remote and settling back into Shiro's lap like he owned it. Which, if he asked, Shiro would let him claim any part of his body. So really, he already did. 

After giving a satisfied noise upon turning on the Hallmark channel and finding a Christmas movie just startling Lance grabbed the cocoa, handing Shiro a purple mug before snuggling into his neck holding a blue one. Shiro barely resists the urge to turn his head and bury his nose into Lance's hair, knowing it will smell heavenly no matter what shampoo Lance uses. Instead he opts to look at the mug, chuckling at the disgruntled cat printed on it and the words “Not A Morning Pawson.”

“Lance this mug is so lame.” 

“Good, then it fits you perfectly.” Lance quickly snarks back before sipping his cocoa with a satisfied him. 

They quickly settle into a comfortable silence, watching through one movie, then another. It's about halfway through the third movie, cocoa long gone and mugs settled on the box that Shiro realizes Lance has gone limp, breathing heavily into his neck. 

Pressing a quick kiss to his forehead Shiro shakes Lance a bit. “Lance, it's getting late.”

Lance groans, fingers digging into Shiro's shirt as his nose presses harder into his neck. “Es demasiado tarde, quedate aqui.”

“I don’t think-“

“Shhhhh.” Tan hand clumsily patting at Shiro’s mouth Lance continues. “It’s late, and dark, and cold, and snowing. There’s no way you could possibly take your precious Black out in this weather.” 

Shiro raises a brow, looking out the window at the clear skies. “Oh yes, a real blizzard.” Smiling he glances over at Black, happily purring half buried under Blue's bulk on the cushion by the heat. “I should definitely stay here.”

Lance lets out a pleased hum, snuggling into Shiro's chest with loose arms wrapping around his neck. “Bien, now carry me to bed I'm sleepy.”

Shiro laughs, easily lifting Lance into his arms and carrying him into the room. They easily settle in to sleep wrapped in each others arms for the first of what they hope is a lifetime of nights together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!  
> You can find me on pillowfort and tumblr under SuccubustyKisses and twitter under SuccubustyKiss
> 
> Your comments and Kudos fuel me!


End file.
